thardigafandomcom-20200215-history
Generation 5
In the fifth generation of humans, equivalent to UA75 the Northern tribes enter a war plummeting the Nitrilyeh Riteh Totim tribe's population. The Eastern tribe's Fakeh Plateh's with the help of the Kenaniah Kenaniah's brother rise to power. The Southern tribes continue to grow apart. And 2 of the Western tribes go to battle. If you are interested in what the languages of the cardinal tribes is like, visit the Unconnected Cardinal Language page Northern Cardinal tribe Generation 5 Summary - The two tribes remain separated, the Nitrilyeh Riteh Totim is ruled by Marca Totimchild Joalenson, son of Joetta Totimchild the sister of Totim, the previous leader, and Tiny Shyaap Joalenson decedent of Boaris the Goat, Yaapo, and Egidio, all great leaders. The Anab'leh is ruled by the two sons of Anab and Max, Anab'leh and Maximus, along side with Raimundo, the spirtual leader of the group and direct descdent of Daughter. The people of the Nitrilyeh Riteh Totim start to want more berries, so they send 2 cousins of the leader, Boar and Fran Drystanson to talk to the Anab'leh leader. During their journey to their neighboring tribe, they get captured by Anab'leh and Maximus in hopes to get Raimundo's say that they are new slaves. Raimundo says it to be the truth, but says another must die, they select Aba, and execute her that night. Boar and Fran get put to work as new Fakeh Plateh. Eastern Cardinal tribe Generation 5 ''Summary - ''The east's slaves have dwindled over the past 80 years, the Kenaniah Kenaniah is worried the next generation might not have enough to maintain their lives, so he is thinking any descendant of the past slaves will become a new slave. Spine Kenaniah, a daughter of a slave and a normal citizen catches wind of this idea the rulers has from his brother, Turns Kenaniah, she doesn't want her and her friends to become slaves, so she starts to scheme and plot on what to do in this sittuation. No one objects to slavery, it is simply accepted as a way of life. So if Spine gets her way and stays free, there will still be slaves helping the tribe, but they might have the idea to take over. At the same time Vert Kenaniah, nephew of the last generations Kenaniah Kenaniah doesn't believe that the current Kenaniah Kenaniah should be ruling, he believes that he is the rightful ruler of the the land of Kenaniah. And lastly, there is a slave known as Slave Garnetborn, son of Slave Garnet and direct descendant of Abraham and Garnet, the original rulers of the tribe that was enslaved, Garnetborn recognizes the unfair treatment of slaves and wishes to help, he is unable to do anything though, as his vote is not counted, nor does he have enough slave brethren to properly take over. Spine Kenaniah gets great vision of assiting Garretborn in the raise of power of the slaves, Vert Kenaniah gets a sensation to perceuade his peers into helping the rise of the slaves. Through a sneak attack, the three groups execute Kenaniah Kenaniah and his family. The old followers of need to find a new ruler, and find out that Vert Kenaniah is the closest to the Kenaniah bloodline and accept him as the new Kenaniah Kenaniah. Spine and Garretborn marry and become King and Queen. The land of Kenaniah is then jointly ruled by Vert, Spine and Garretborn. Voting was still the main way to make decisions, but th King and Queen were free from it and could make any decision they desired, while the Kenaniah still had to vote. *Copy and pasted from tree, need to fix.* Southern Cardinal tribe Generation 5 ''Summary - '' The south remains 2 separate tribes, each favoring their own dialect, the Zevs and the Jacs, but the similarities were similar enough that during their tile game they could communicate and create more words to communicate, though this became a problem when the game gets into later stages of play, because the abbrevations everyone uses end up getting confused and mixed up, the biggest example being the word "Ky'dykwfyakyimyod" meaning to own something, or to add ownership to a name, this was a Zevs word, and the Zevs players refused to not use it, even though it was unruly in length. The situation got even worse when two of the best players in the Zevs had a child, naming it after this controversial word. Arguments would break out almost every time they played, but there was still peace. The Jacs still practiced Rull'ksh, the art of fasting to build of food for a feast. Western Cardinal tribe Generation 5 ''Summary -'' The west remained 3 separate tribes, the Aiitr continued to travel north. In UA91 the Eleanore Ownis Kiir attacked the Kiir, failing to kill them all they had to flee, dropping their numbers greatly.